The Test
by trashmaster
Summary: Seven accepts Sice's so-called "feelings", and the older woman forces her out on a date. Post-story, after the alternate ending.


**Sorry for the suckish summary, I...that was the story plot, in all honesty. owo **

**Now, before we start reading this writing piece, I want you to know that I have not played Type-0 (and I might never will), and I AM TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THEIR PERSONALITIES WELL BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO START. So, ooc-ish at some point, anddddd yeah. =w=**

**Warning: This story is kind of rushed, and some sentences have been somewhat divided. =A=**

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

Sice stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. What? "What do you mean?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Seven turned her head around to face her, and smiled. "I put some thought into it, and hey, there's nothing that says we can't be together."

"B-but..."

"We should go on a date," Seven interrupted, crossing her arms. "Moogle Delights, six-thirty sharp. Be there any later, we're over."

"I'm telling you though, it's not like that-!" Sice tried to reason, but Seven cut her off.

"No need to be shy. Just remember." With that, Seven walked away, not leaving Sice time to regain her composure and try to prove that no, it wasn't meant for Seven. It was meant for Kurasame, for crying out loud!

Sice slumped her shoulders and groaned. Try as she may, Seven and her are going on a date and she can't do anything about it. Well, maybe she can forget the whole thing and not go, but...she and Seven were classmates. They sat not too far from each other in class, so there was no way Sice could ever avoid her. Think of it, ditching Seven on a date and then showing up the next morning, as if nothing happened at all.

Seven would give her the silent treatment (maybe even worse; but Sice could prepare herself for that), and the class would be on the older woman's side (and they wouldn't worry about getting hurt, Seven was also strong and intimidating so she could fight back). So, Sice would rather go on this troublesome date than anything else.

But she let out her frustrations first, of course. Nine had suggested that she should throw her scythe, but that only made him her target.

"Ow! Okay okay, maybe you can throw my spear. Sheesh." Nine handed her his weapon, and she looked at it with confusion. "What? Never thrown a spear before? Lemme teach you."

After throwing more than two spears, she finally got the use of it and had felt slightly better. Nine gave her another one. "Here's a little advice: yelling at the top of your lungs lets your frustration out more! Try it."

Sice gripped the spear tightly, before sprinting and starting out what somewhat sounds like a battle cry. She threw the spear, and watched it. "You're right," she said, but it didn't satisfy her enough. "Maybe I should-"

"You two. What are you doing?" A female voice asked, and the two turned around. It was Seven.

"We're talking about love and how the spear represents MANY things-" Sice elbowed him, causing Nine to stop.

"Hmm," was all Seven's mouth let out, a smirk playing on her lips. She nodded and turned around, "Kurasame-sensei is looking for the both of you. As you two should know, there's still class. After all, this is a school."

"We know, we know." Nine grinned and placed an arm around Sice's shoulder. "We're just having fun, y'know? Though there can be different ways for a man and a woman to have fun-" Another elbow, "this is the friends kind of fun."

Seven narrowed her eyes, but kept her voice calm and cool nonetheless. "Just don't forget to go to class. You're going to get Sice in trouble."

The eldest student left them, and the two hurried to their class.

* * *

><p>Sice never really mentioned about that unfortunate happening, with her accidentally giving her love letter to Seven instead of Kurasame. They would have laughed loudly and embarrassed her. She had been eyeing Seven and watching her, Sice noticed her sudden change of mood.<p>

Seven seemed...unfocused. Normally, she would be staring at Kurasame and writing small notes of important things, but now...her eyes were slightly gloomy and..._deadly_. Sice had thought for a moment. Seven didn't find out that she was going to confess to Kurasame instead, right?

Suddenly, she panicked. She remembered Seven taking the letter from her, and Sice didn't know whether she mentioned Kurasame or even said 'Sensei' in it! She must have lost track of time, because the school bell rang and people were getting up from their seats. She followed, and looked at the clock. Four-fifteen. Still enough time.

"See you later, Sice." She heard Seven's voice and flinched, before nodding and walking out of the class room (either she walked or she ran).

Sice went straight to her dorm room, thankful she didn't have any room mate. "Ah, what to do..."

She thought for a few moments, and went to her bathroom. It was time to prepare for her date.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're just having fun, y'know?<em>"

Seven hissed, sitting on a bench as she recalled what Nine had said. Though her back was facing them, she had seen Nine's arm around Sice. She didn't know why she was so mad when she saw that. Her eyes widened slightly. "Jealousy," Seven murmured, before shaking her head. Why should she be jealous? As far as her heart told her, she didn't have any feelings for Sice, and was planning on rejecting her at the cafe.

But...she didn't actually intend on saying yes. It just slipped out of her lips, without her realizing it. Seven sighed, shaking her head. This was far confusing for her, so confusing she had missed Kurasame's class completely. "What am I doing...I'm supposed to learn, not doze off."

"Hey, Seven! We're planning on having a girls' sleepover tonight. Are you coming?" Queen approached her, and Seven stared at the Class President with confused eyes.

"No, I'm going on a date tonight. Sorry."

"Huh?" Queen, Deuce, Cater, and Cinque all said at once.

"You have a date? With who?" Deuce asked, tilting her head slightly.

"This might sound weird, but I have a date with Sice."

"Sice?"

"Yeah, she confessed to me earlier and I said yes," she muttered.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Nine had waved at them, and Seven tensed. Queen took notice of that.

"Oh, hey Nine! Um, nothing much! Just having a girls' sleepover. You guys should have a sleepover too!" Deuce beamed at them (especially Ace).

"Sleepovers are for girls." Nine grinned at them, "but. Hanging out with the guys for tonight sounds fun. We're gonna be awake till 6, since there's no classes tomorrow!"

"Hey, having a party doesn't mean you shouldn't be discipline." Queen frowned at his plans.

"We don't need discipline. We're men!"

Seven stood up suddenly, and snorted. "You-" she paused, before shaking her head and walking away.

"Was it something I said?" Nine scratched his head, before deciding this was Seven's problem, and shrugging it off.

* * *

><p>Sice had prepared already, hair clean and smelling like her shampoo, teeth brushed, clothes prepared and everything else ready. She prepared a sleeveless white blouse and her school uniform's skirt. She kept her hair tied the same way, and she applied light make-up on herself.<p>

Sice glanced at the clock, and realized it was five-thirty already! She jumped out of her bed and opened her door, coming out of her room and seeing the sun setting. Moogle Delights wasn't any close to Peristylium Suzaku, so she needed a ride on the bus there.

Sice asked permission from Kurasame to go outside the campus (a little flustered but she managed to ask), and went to the bus stop. When the bus stopped in front of her, she got in and sat on one of the seats. Moogle Delights was about a good ten to fifteen minutes, she would certainly arrive on time.

She finally arrived, but saw that the time was six twenty-eight. Oh no. She ran to the Moogle Delights cafe, each step feeling like it took an hour. She was in front of the restaurant, and noticed it was six twenty-nine, and a few seconds till six-thirty. Sice searched for Seven, and found her sitting at one of the tables, staring at the window.

"Seven!" The said woman flinched when her name was called, and her eyes were widened with shock.

"Sice? Y-you came on time." Seven glanced at the clock. It was six-thirty o'clock, before she smiled warmly. "I'm surprised. Even if you did come late, I would still be waiting for you."

"W-what? But you said that if I didn't come on time..."

"It was a test, to see if you would really try to come here at six-thirty...for me. You passed, Sice."

Sice was taken off guard. Seven had a point, she came there at the exact time she was instructed to, for the woman.

"You really do like me," she added, feeling flattered once more. "For once, I thought you meant to give it to Kurasame-sensei." Seven motioned her to sit, and placed a hand over hers.

"I-I..."

"I'm supposed to reject you right now. But..."

Seven had paused, not sure whether she should say it or not. But another smile came to her lips. "But...I like you too. I really like you, so, let's make this work."

Sice looked at the table, and pondered for a few moments. She wanted to say that it was intended for Kurasame, but now...she wasn't too sure if she wanted it for her mentor now. She looked up, and smiled at Seven, "then...you're officially mine."

**EXTRA**:

The remaining Class Zero members, and Kurasame, were all spying outside of the cafe (being in a van that offered tinted windows so they didn't get caught), the girls giggling and the guys cheering as the two had a normal date that could be described as the perfect date of their lives.

"This is _way_ more better than a sleepover! I can't wait for the moment they make out." Nine was hovering over the window, causing some of the girls to complain and the guys just shrugging.

And _somehow_, as if there were no tinted windows, Seven and Sice looked at the van with a suspicious glance. They talked a bit, before getting up and disappearing. They all looked around, and Nine was actually dumb enough to roll the window down.

"You IDIOT-"

"NO NINE-"

They all attacked him as the window was halfway rolled down. Nine struggled under the weight of all his classmates, trying to breathe but couldn't.

"Why are you spying on us?"

They all froze. Glancing up at the windows, they saw a glaring Seven and a growling Sice.

Kurasame, as if understanding their silent and nonexistent plea, suddenly started the engine which caused the two to temporarily stop focusing on their classmates and look at their teacher. "Continue on with your date," was all he said before shifting the stick and driving away.

They would all get hurt tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ;w; bows bows/ This fic was written it the early hours after midnight, so any rushing, or typo (I'm searching for them), etc. is my sleepy self's fault. =w= And I stole Serah's clothes for Sice...=w= KIND OF. I dunno now ;A;**


End file.
